


fire burns within us

by stormsong91



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst-filled Relationship, Betrayal, Conflicted Ben Solo, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Porg-filled, Romance, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsong91/pseuds/stormsong91
Summary: (POST TLJ)While the war continues in the galaxy, a mighty battle rages on in Rey's mind. The corrupted, menacing Kylo Ren has more of a grip on her than she ever thought possible; and because of that, the pull to the Dark Side is stronger than ever. She resists it with the help of the Resistance and one very cocky flyboy, Poe Dameron, who comes to bring her more joy than she has ever known. As time passes however, the fire that burns within her threatens to spill out and destroy everything she has come to love. As she fights, conflict, regret, allure, passion, and purpose grow.





	1. ember

**ember**

“i want a troublemaker for a lover; 

blood spiller; blood drinker

a heart of flame

who quarrels with the sky

and fights with fate

who burns like fire

on the rushing sea”

-rumi

 

:A year has passed since the siege of Crait. While the losses from the salt planet were extensive both politically and personally, General Leia Organa has bravely led the Resistance to other parts of the galaxy in hopes of allies and supplies; both of which are desperately needed. Along the way, the rebels have had to face small skirmishes against the First Order, though none nearly as severe as the last time they came into contact with Kylo Ren. With her group of trusted companions and allies, they travel on Home One in search of a place where they can seek brief solace and strength.:  
  
  


\--------------------------------------------------

As my feet carry me to the center of Home One’s hub for our daily meeting, my mind begins to pulse with the energy that surrounds me, and I feel myself gasp quietly as I come to a slow halt. Various shipmates pass by me without a word; their own legs moving at a fast pace towards the same place I was heading only moments earlier. I reach out to lean against the side of the ship as the scene before me fades away; no longer do I see the bustle and business of my fellow allies, but instead, I begin to see a large, vast red room.

And at the center of that red room, a throne that is all too familiar to me.

It was Snoke who once sat within its mold; and no matter how powerful and untouchable he believed he was, someone else now sits in his place.

My eyes finally clear and I’m able to see him as clear as any kyber crystal, and for a moment, I’m frozen in disbelief. It feels like an eternity has passed since the last time we had connected. It truly had been months, and during those months, I found myself at peace. Why he chooses now to invade my mind is something I do not understand. He looks no different since the last time we were both here; and yet, it’s as if he’s almost a stranger to me.

He sits proudly; chin tilted upwards and posture as straight as a pin. I can sense both the confidence and the power that runs deeply within his veins. In front of him, I see the red-headed general; remember all the things said of him; of how he is merciless...ruthless, and just as much of a rabid monster as his Supreme Leader is.

They exchange words in muffled tones; I strain to listen; to hear what their next move is, but I come to realize it is pointless. Just as I have done to him, he is blocking his surroundings off enough for me to learn nothing of importance.

And then, just like that, when he wants to let me in, he does. I hear their brief exchange before he dismisses the mad general, who turns sharply on his heel and walks briskly out of my sight.

“Listening to another’s conversation is rude,” Ben tells me. His voice, loud and booming in my mind, startles me, and I step back before turning my eyes to his.

Brown meets brown; light meets dark.

His eyebrows arch, as if he is waiting for a reply. I say nothing and instead, turn my lips down into a scowl. He seems to find this slightly amusing, as I can hear him stifle back a chuckle.

“Are you still trying to get used to my new title?” He then asks, a loose, confident smile spreading across his mouth and his fingers splay across the width of both armrests. “I have to say, it’s still a shock for me as well. Being the leader of the First Order is no easy task-”

“-You snake. You conniving, lying snake,” I spit at him, feeling both fury and betraying begin to fill my body.

Ben stops in his words, his eyes all at once glazing over with something I cannot place. If he’s affected by my outburst, he doesn’t show it. Instead, the smile he had been wearing grows across his lips, and for the first time to my ears, he laughs.

His laugh is something that shakes me, no matter how much I don’t want it to, and I know right then that it is something my senses will never let me forget.

The scowl that had been painted on my face turns to a glare, and I can’t control the notion to ball my hands into fists. He doesn’t seem to notice.

“If we’re being honest, it’s your blind naivety that’s your downfall. I’d thought you smarter than that. Did you really think I would just give in to the silly notion of going to the Resistance with you? No,” Ben shakes his head.

His eyes coat with seriousness as he stares at me with such weight, a part of me feels like I’m about to be crushed.

“Snoke was my mentor; the father I never had. He taught me more about who I was meant to be than anyone else. He unleashed the power I now have. And you,” he practically shouts while giving me a once over, “compared to him, compared to the Dark Side, are _nothing_.”

It doesn’t surprise me; what he says, and yet, I can feel stinging in my chest. I will myself to force back tears that are threatening to gleam in my eyes.

Silent tension settles between us as I feel my balled fists grow tighter. The anger rises in me, but I refuse to let it control me. I know Ben is waiting for me to throw something back at him, but I will not allow him the luxury.

I lower my voice, and my head.

“If that was true; if I am nothing-if we are nothing, then why am I here? In your presence?”

There’s wavering in his voice as he questions me.

‘What?’

I find the valor to lift my head and meet his line of sight once more. I keep my voice steady and unemotional.

“I know you heard me, Ben. If I’m nothing to you...if we, the Resistance are nothing to you, if your own mother is nothing to you, then why am I here? We both know I’m the only connection you have to her.”

I feel his composure slip away as his eyes turn dark and cloudy, and that’s when he finally pulls himself off the throne, stands, and walks towards me.

He stops merely a foot away from my own body and our gazes are fused together; unable to look away or break apart. The girl who I once claimed to be would have cowered and shivered being so close to a man of such dark power, but I have come to realize that I am no longer afraid of him.

“You are a fool if you believe the reason you are here is to help me mend ties with my mother. She is weak, just like my father was. No,” Ben shakes his head slowly; almost menacingly. “No, you already know the real reason I called to you. I can sense within you.”

The hard look of determination falls from my face at his words when I realize that he is right. I do know why I was brought here, and as much as I wish it was to help him come back home; to the Light; to Leia, I know that is not true.

“Yes,” I nod, licking my dry lips ever so quickly, “yes, Ben. I know why I’m here. I know what you want. It’s all you’ve ever wanted from me, really. I know that now. I know you sense whatever power I have within me, and how it can help you...but,” I pause, scouring over his face before hardening my own, “I will never join you or the First Order. I will never stand by your side or walk by your side. I will never fight by your side while you and your followers slaughter innocents, and I will never use what I have learned against the people I have come to know and love. You know what I’m saying is the truth.”

I say every word with purpose and sincerity; because I do mean everything I tell him. I watch him closely; watch the muscles in his face and in his jawline twitch with tension. I know what I have said is displeasing to him. I prepare myself for a violent outburst, and briefly flicker my eyes over his saber hanging at his side.

Instead of a rampage, I receive a disappointed sigh. Ben breaks the gaze we have been holding and looks upwards; a quiet, bitter laugh emanates from his throat.

“I don’t know why you try and fight the inevitable. I have already told you I have seen you coming to the Dark Side. It will happen. You will be mine,” he lets his eyes glide over me once more, only this time, his irises move much slower, “when the time is right and you have realized your resistance is fruitless.”

I shake my head firmly and step back, attempting to create any kind of distance between the two of us. “You’re wrong, Ben. And I was wrong,” I tell him assuredly. “I was wrong to believe in my own visions. I can never change you or your heart. It is too far gone. All you really are, is an evil, evil man in the shell of another man who could have done good.”

My response angers him greatly, and I know that somewhere deep inside of him, I’ve hit a nerve. Before I face any kind of backlash, I turn myself away from him and fade out of our connection.

\--------------------------------------------------

I’m faced with a growing headache from my connection with Ben, and in an effort to relieve it, I bring my fingers up to my temples and massage them gently.

The hub is packed with nearly everyone onboard the One, and at the center, General Organa stands, with as much authority and grace as ever.

“With the lessening amounts of fuel in our storage cells, we will need to land somewhere in a matter of days, and the closest world we are in proximity to is Dalastine. I am told it is a planet filled with a temperate climate and many bodies of water. On the shores of one of the bodies of water lay a small rebel base. That is where we will go in order to find supplies we desperately need. We will not stay longer than needed.”

She stops for a moment to collect herself as questions and comments of concern and hesitation begin to erupt from around me.

“General Organa, how can we know a world is safe if we barely know anything about it?” A woman beside me asks.

“And who knows if what we need is really there? What if we land and find nothing?!” Someone across the room asks.

These questions elicit even more cautiousness than before, and many people are not afraid to voice their fears. The chaos in the hub begins to escalate, and I squint my eyes in discomfort while looking around the large room. On this ship, I have met men and women that have been fighting longer than I have been alive. I have talked with creatures and civilians from other worlds and have heard heartbreaking stories of what the war has taken from them. And yet, I have met others who have never seen any horror; who have never witnessed a thoughtless murder; a part of me has growing envy towards them.

“Enough!’’

A booming voice enters from straight ahead, and without even glancing, I know it is Admiral Ackbar. I hear his feet stomp across the floor until they stop. He’s now standing side by side, next to Leia.

“General Organa is right. We need somewhere to seek solace, even if it is for just a little while. I assure you all,” he wise eyes peer around slowly, as if he’s looking at each one of us, “this is a good idea. I have scouts that have flown out ahead of us and have reported back to me that Dalastine, as far as they know, is safe. If anyone here doubts their account, they can take it up with me when we’re done here.”

There’s a quick pause before the Admiral finishes.

“We will not spend any more time there than needed, as we know Kylo Ren and the First Order attempt to remain hot on our trail. Once we land, we will have assignments for each of you for what to do and what to get so that the process will move along at the fastest rate possible. That’s all. General? Anything else?”

Leia smiles at Ackbar before folding her hands together neatly in front of her. “No Gial, I think that will be all.”

With a swift word of dismissal by the Admiral, everyone begins to disperse and go their separate ways. I do not do the same, and instead, finding myself staring at Temiri, the young, brown-headed stable boy from Canto-Bight that Finn and Rose had picked up while returning to Catonica not long after our the assault on the Supremacy. He lingers around aimlessly, turning and looking back at Leia several times before beginning to walk away towards a corridor. That’s when I pull myself to my feet and pace after him.

I had heard of Temiri’s abilities the first time he had boarded the Falcon. Once he had settled into one of the small quarters of the ship, Finn had pulled my aside and told me that he believed the little boy had the Force; of how he had seen him move things without touching them, and how he believed he needed my help. I was hesitant at first, mainly because I was intimidated by the idea of being a mentor. Hells, just the mere idea of being responsible for anyone other than myself was a bit daunting, because the only thing I knew how to do was take care of just myself. I did it for so many years while on Jakku.

Still, there was a part of me that desperately wanted to help him as best as I could; and with Luke’s memory and idea of mentorship still very much fresh in my brain, I began the process of getting to know the boy. Over the passing months, I learned so much more about him than I ever thought I would. He was so open; so free-spirited; like a bird, or even a bloody porg flying around without a care in the world. He would tell me about his time in Canto-Bight and being a stable-boy to his Fathier, Juno. I could tell that, to him, Juno was his pride and joy. He had countless stories of Juno winning races and winning big amounts of jewels and money and how sometimes, if he was good, Temiri would be rewarded a jewel and he would keep his collection of small jewels that Juno had won in the small front pocket of the thick coat he was to always wear. The innocence he saw in the creatures and in Catonica was beautiful to me. _He_ was beautiful to me.

There came a point where I knew after spending so much time with Temiri, that I could never let him leave me. He was like the little brother I had always wanted, but never had. His joy for the little things both amused and inspired me, and I promised both him and myself that I would always do anything and everything I could to protect that; to protect that sense of pureness and innocence, and that meant that I had to train him.

My feet eventually caught up to him, and I gently placed my hand his shoulder. Temi practically whizzed around; eyes big and surprised, before a small smile settled into his features.

“Hi, Rey,” he greeted me, reaching his arm up to hang lazily around my own shoulder. “What are you up to?”

I couldn’t help but smirk at him. “You know me, Temi. Just trying to get by without causing too much trouble,” I managed a wink.

My words caused him to laugh, and then, after a few beats, he stopped, and furrowed his brows in thought. He glanced back towards Leia, who was taking the time to reassure a worried passenger.

“Rey,” he chewed at his lip, “do you think it’d be a good time to ask the Princess about-”

“Training,” I finished his sentence, already knowing what he was thinking, because I had been thinking it, too. “I’m not sure, Tem, but..” I paused, turning both of us back out of the corridor and into the hub, slowly making our way back towards Leia, who glanced at me for a quick second. I offered a tight smile before bending town to whisper in the boy’s ear, “it can’t hurt to ask.”

This seemed to encourage Temi, because his eyes brightened at my words and he nodded. He eagerly waited beside me.

A minute passed before Leia and the woman passenger broke apart and she turned to us, her features as stoic and professional as usual. She then smirked at Temi, who was practically beaming up at her, and loosely crossed her arms over her chest.

“Temiri; Rey,” She greeted, her eyes flashing from his to mine in a beat, “Is their something I can help you with?”

I clear my throat, not quite sure how to begin such a request, but I tried my best anyway, letting my arm drop from Temiri’s shoulder.

“General, I know I had spoken with you previously about my desire to teach Temiri about his gift…,” I pause, swallowing deeply, “and I was wondering if it’d be possible to gain permission to take a transporter ship to Devaron for a short time. I know it’s in the Colonies, but I am told the Temple of Eedit is there, and I believe it would be the best environment for him to grow. I know I learned so much from Luke being in a desolate, quiet place, and-”

With a sigh, I already know what her answer will be, and my heart sinks in rejection and a hint of frustration. That’s when I quiet myself.

“Rey, my dear,” She starts, looking at me with soft eyes, “I know you mean well. I do; but, I’m afraid I cannot let you and the boy just travel to another part of the galaxy by yourselves. We haven’t heard anything from Devaron in years. For all we know, it’s desolate and dangerous, and the last thing we need at the moment is for either one of you,” she looks from me to Temiri, “to get hurt, captured, or worse. I like to believe I hold a good amount of authority in the Resistance, but this is something I cannot approve. Not at this time, anyway. I am sorry,” She then says; her expression one of regret.

I’m not able to say anything, but nod, then bow my head, to which she turns and begins down another corridor.

Temiri says nothing either, and for a moment, I’m afraid to look down at him. Is he as discouraged as I am?

I hear the softest of sniffles and peer down to see him leave my side. I call to him; telling him that we will talk later. He stays silent and offers to response before disappearing around the corner.

It’s at that time when I realize that all I want to do at the moment is retreat into the solace that is my quarters; and so, I do.

\--------------------------------------------------

The silence my room circulates is peaceful to me, and I relish in it. The quietness of a room or of a place is something I yearn for despite spending years of silence and solarity on Jakku. Here, tranquility rarely happens; what with the constant turmoil of unmade decisions or evading an attack or even just day-to-day arguments between people; all of it can be too much.

not sure what I feel at the moment, but I do know that the heat my body seems to be radiating is far too hot for me. I shuffle around my cabin until I stop at the small, expedient chest at the foot of my bed. I open the lid, shed the thick shawl that had been wrapped around me, and toss it into the box before closing it again. With a long, deep inhale, I bring my arms to wrap around the base of my neck and proceed to look up at nothing in particular as I take in the sound of heavy, blood-clad steps coming up behind me.

I feel strong arms wrap themselves around my waist as he places his head on my shoulder. My lips spread into a foolish grin, because it is the first time today I have felt the slightest bit happy.

“Where have you been? Hmm?” He asks, his voice tickling at my skin.

“Poe,” I clap back wittingly, bringing my arms down to rest on top of his. “You know where I’ve been. I’ve been obeying orders like always by being present for the meeting the General called for earlier. Where were _you_?”

His laugh is like velvet, and he buries himself into the crook of my neck. I play off a light scowl, then cross my arms over my chest tightly.

“Well? Are you going to tell me or not?”

He kisses my skin gently, then pulls away; a titter still very much in his throat.

“Ah, _not_. It’s more fun to keep you guessing.”

I whirl around, and uncross my arms only to hit him playfully on his side. “You’re a pain in the ass. Do you know that?”

He laughs again; this time, only louder. I’ll never admit it to him, but I love it when he laughs. It makes his eyes sparkle with something that makes my heart pulse with heat.

“And yet, you keep coming back to me.” He throws at me, a confident, sly smile now apparent on his lips.

“For now,” I tell him, and he flashes me a wink.

I raise a brow at him, beginning to reach an arm out to strike him once more, but he hastily raises both of his own arms in mock surrender.

“Okay! Okay,” Poe counters; enjoyment still very much evident in his tone. He swivels around to the other side of me and plops down on the foot of my bed. “Admiral Statura asked me to gather a few of my guys this morning and perform a weapons inventory on the dock. He says we need a headcount of everything we have before we get to Dalastine, that way we know what to search for first. It took a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would.”

My eyebrows thread together as Iisten to him, then nod when he finishes and falls silent. I turn towards the small mirror hanging on the nearby wall; though my back is to Poe now, I can still see him in my reflection. He meets my eyes in the looking glass, his own expression now a mix of confusion and concern.

“What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” I ask, running a hand through my already messy hair.

Poe shrugs, leaning back on his arms.

“I don’t know, you seem a bit...frazzled.”

His words make me frown a bit as I roll my shoulders back and forth a few times. Is my displeasure that obvious? Or is it just his ability to read me like I’m an open book?

“Rey.”

I realize then that my gaze has fallen from his own, and when he calls my name, I lift my eyes to look at him once more. The worrisome expression has only grown on his face.

“It’s nothing,” I say dismissively. And, when it comes down to it, my problems in the spectrum of things really are nothing.

I expect a rebuttal but receive nothing. As I briefly run my hands over the hollow of my cheeks, Poe stands, stretches, and then groans.

“Okay then, Miss Nothing’s Wrong With Me,” he says, the smirk in his tone all too evident, “Want to go to the mess hall for dinner? I heard the rations they’ve garnered up today are too damn delicious to refuse.”

I smile softly, then lower my arms back down to my sides, turning to face him in the process. “Yes, that sounds nice.”

We walk down the corridor together hand in hand, and I find relief in knowing that no one bothers to stare at us anymore. Nearly eleven months ago, when we first had gotten together, my ears were no exception to the gossip that had been passed around by others. Some seemed jealous; others just seemed surprised. It took time to learn to ignore the things said by people who knew nothing about me and only knew the stereotype of who Poe apparently was; but eventuo ally, I learned that there’s only so much that can come from whispers.

I’m not exactly sure when it happened; when I knew that I felt something more for Poe than just friendship. He came to me, just days after the assault on Crait and must have seen how emotionally broken I had been at that point. That was a dark time in my life; perhaps even darker and more hopeless than when I had been alone on Jakku. Ben could not be saved, and though he didn’t know that’s what was haunting me, he still wanted to be by my side. He never left me alone after that, and he was so careful in his actions and his words. For a while, I couldn’t believe that this man was the Poe Dameron, the cocky flyboy I had heard so much about before getting the opportunity to meet him. He was unlike anyone I had ever met because he didn’t let the words said about him define him, and to me, that’s what it meant to be strong.

That’s what I needed for a while; the strength to push through every day and fight adversary and doubt and worry and fear, and that’s what he was to me. Poe had been the strength I had needed until the time came where I could finally believe in my purpose again. For that reason, and for the fact that he has brought me more joy than I have ever known, he has a deep-seeded grip on my heart.

\--------------------------------------------------

I scowl in disgust at the vegetable-meat bar between my fingers, and Poe, as well as Finn who is now seated across from us, snigger in delight. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that they take pleasure in my disgust.

Rose, as warm and approachable as always, sits down next to me, and I glance at her tray: the same vegetable bar, a bottle of tonic water, and a large piece of something that appears to be grass. I cringe at her meal as well. She seems to notice this, and sighs.

“I know. Even eating can be torturous here,” she says, looking around the four of us. The mess hall, at this time of evening, is rather dull and lifeless.

“So,” Finn pats his hands on the top of the table, ‘Dalastine. That’s where the General said we’re headed. I heard we’ll be there within a day or two.”

Poe nods. Rose’s eyes widen.

I remain silent.

I’m not bitter, nor am I satisfied with Leia’s decision. It is the first time since being with the Resistance that I have felt this way.

Finn takes a bite of his vegetable bar before speaking again.

“From the things I’ve heard, it sounds pretty promising. Here’s to hoping we find what we need.”

Rose tilts her head towards him, unscrewing the lid of her tonic water and sipping thirstily.

“Wouldn’t it be great if it turned out to be an oasis or something? I’d love to relax, even if it was just for a day.”

Her comment makes a subconscious smile spread across my face, and I’m reminded of a time in Jakku when I found my own little paradise.

It was never anything much, but when the heat of the day got to be too extreme, I would take a small break from scavenging through piles of sand, or old abandoned buildings that were unrecognizable, I would retreat to a small pond not far from where I made home. Around the pond were several large, plume-like trees, with leaves as large as boulders. Because it was untouched and unknown to nearly everyone, this is where I would seek haven. When I think of Jakku, my mind immediately floats to my little escape from the harsh reality that my home was, and I miss it.

We talk together for a while longer before throwing our things away and bidding goodnight to one another. As Poe cleans off the table we sat at, I watch Finn and Rose make their way down the north corridor; they walk so closely to one another, it’s as if they’re one person. Same strides, same pace; unity.

I smile at their fading backsides, then turn back around to face Poe, and I notice that concern has again creeped onto his features.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

I nod my head convincingly, then laugh softly, walking up to stand in front of him. “Yes,” I say quietly, bringing my hands to rest on either side of his face, ‘I promise, I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

As the unease dims from his face, I’m eye to eye with a warm smile, and I lean forward to press a soft, gentle kiss to his lips as my stomach begins to flutter.

‘

\--------------------------------------------------

The late night we had shared together grew later.

Instead of our nightly routine of saying our goodnights, the need to have Poe stay with me became apparent, and when I ask him to, he doesn't hesitate.

We sit across from each other side by side on my bed and talk for what feels like unending hours, but neither of us seem to mind very much.

“Do you know what would be the most kickass pet?” He asks me, enthusiasm swirling in his eyes.

“An Ewok?” I ask jokingly, mirroring his own expression.

“Hell no,” Poe chuckles quietly. “No, I want one of those little crystal critters we followed around while on Crait.”

I giggle louder than I should. “A Vulptex?”

He snaps his fingers while pointing at me. “Yeah! I couldn’t remember the damn name of those things.”

I peer downwards at the thin bedspread beneath us. “I like them, too. They look like moving diamonds.”

“Then I’ll be sure to find one whenever I make it back there and pick one up for you. That way, you’ll have one of your very own little furry sparkly fox critters.”

I click my tongue and look back at Poe, who’s meeting my eyes with a playful genuineness.

“That would be quite grand.”

We fall into a comfortable silence, and after a moment, Poe reaches forward to take one of my hands into both of his own, his fingers lightly massaging my knuckles.

The silence falls when I tell him what I had asked Leia today; about how I desperately wanted to teach Temiri the ways of the Jedi on Devaron; of how he needed to know how to defend himself when the time came, and how he’d only know that if he knew what he was; and, of course, how ultimately, the General denied us both.

“And, I’m not upset about it, but I just-”

“-You sound a little upset, Rey.”

I shake my head.

“No, I’m not, I just...don’t want Temiri going around any longer like a walking target. You know the truth, Poe,” I tell him, “you know that any day, the First Order could be right on our heels and decide to attack us. What happens if that occurs before he knows anything about what he is? The thought of anything happening to him...of him falling into wrong hands…” I shake my head, willing myself not to cry, but the thought begins to become unbearable.

It is Poe’s turn to hold my head in his own hands. His right thumb caresses my cheek lightly; his eyes clear.

“Listen to me right now, okay? Are you listening?” He asks, arching his brows as we peer into each other.

I nod my head firmly.

“I will _never_ allow anyone to ever touch that boy. Regardless what he knows or what he doesn’t know, he will be safe. You have my word on that. Okay?’

I dip my head again as a sniffle breaks through my nose.

“Besides,” Poe continues, “I am sure Dastatine has some pretty little valleys or mountains or somewhere you can go take the kid and teach him whatever the hell you need to.”

My eyes roll at Poe’s brashness and I push him away, though do come to the recognition that he could very well be right, and that brings me peace.

“Fine,” I say, swatting at his hands as they float around my head.

His laugh once again makes my insides radiate with warmth.

\--------------------------------------------------

I jolt upright in my bed and met with nothing but darkness; a cold, damp sweat forming on every inch of my skin.

My eyes whiz to every side of my room, unable to see him, but his deep, smooth voice rings loudly in my ears; so loudly, in fact, I feel as if it breaks the silence.

“How lucky you are to have someone that cares deeply for you.”

My eyes narrow, and I look in the direction his voice is coming from.

“What do you want, Ben?”

Stillness. The air is stagnant.

I blink, but say nothing.

Next to me, Poe sleeps; soundly and peacefully as he ever could.

I suddenly feel fingers spread themselves over my collarbone and I jump slightly, but not enough to cause my bed to shake.

Fingers become a hand, and I feel his palm slide across my skin towards the base of my chest.

“Ben, stop. Please.”

His hand stops in its movement, but he doesn’t pull away.

My eyebrows thread together in confusion as I look aimlessly into the darkness in front of me.

“What are you doing?” I ask, attempting to probe his mind in any capacity, but fail.

“Waiting patiently for you to see how very wrong you are.”

I scowl deeply, shifting my weight slightly in the process.

“I’m not wrong.”

“Your mind says otherwise.”

I shake my head sharply.

“No, it doesn’t.”

I say the words almost too loudly.

There’s a beat of dead silence, and I feel him pull his hand from my body.

“Stop resisting it, Rey. Let what is meant to be happen.”

I shake my head back and forth, then carefully climb out of my bed to stand, evading Poe’s sleeping form in the process.

He speaks again; this time, almost softly; tendlerly.

“Come back here. Come back to _me_.”

“No.”

“Join me and become what you’re meant to be! Please!”

His voice falls to desperation instead of confidence, and I can begin to feel my heart ache.

“I won’t, Ben. You know I that I won’t.”

Immediately, as if he never had been in my mind, he’s gone.

My breathing hitches, and then I sigh, relief filling my gut. 

I do not know what to think of what just happened, but I do know that I have no more room in me to feel pain; and so, I try my best to push it to the back of my head.

Poe shifts just a tad and his head turns against the pillow until he’s facing me. I smile a tired, drained smile at him, graze my hand against his face gently, then climb over him before settling back into my bed.

Sleep evades me for the rest of the night; and instead of dreaming, my mind overpowers my desires. I torment myself by picturing a broken Ben Solo on the floor of his lavish throne room; crying until he cannot cry anymore.


	2. spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from the little spark, may burst a mighty flame.
> 
> -dante

With a whirring BB-8 by my side, I step off the exit platform of the One; met with nothing but bright, beaming sunlight and the feeling of humidity beginning to gloss my skin.  
We land on Dalastine in unity and with one purpose: determination. The drive and will that radiates from all sixty-three of us that follow General Organa is steadfast, and each of us know that the reasoning for being here is of utmost importance.

In one hand, I hold a piece of paper with instruction from Lieutenant Connix; and with my other hand, I left it to shield my already squinting eyes from the piercing daylight. As my vision begins to slowly set in, I am faced with the sight of towering, brilliantly-colored tropical mountains in front of me, and can’t help but let out a small gasp of wonder.

On Jakku, the only thing my eyes ever bore witness to were seas of golden sand dunes that would sometimes extend even beyond the horizon. Here though, I’m exposed to lush and radiant colors; greens of the foliage that lay in the distance, pinks and purples that accent flowers, and even a patch of cerulean blue that I spot to my left. Not too far from where we stand, a small pool reflects light and it seems that there are a million crystals dancing on its surface.

Before I’m completely entranced, Admiral Statura makes his way to the front of the platform and folds his arms behind his back. He clears his throat loudly, causing the few quiet murmurs around some of us to fall silent, then begins to speak.

“The assignments you all are to follow were given to you before we landed,” he tells us, his eyes scanning from one to another, “are each of equal importance. We do not intend to spend more than a few days here, so make those days count. If you need assistance with anything, do not hesitate to reach out to one of us.”

The Admiral then dismisses us, and we disband from the ship. With a slow, deep breathe, I look down to glance at the paper in my hand, which says to search for various medicinal objects, then place it snugly in the front pocket of my pants. BB-8 buzzes in front of me, and I watch as he leaves trails in the dark, sand-like gravel beneath both of us.

I tie my hair up quickly, then step off the platform and onto the ground; feeling my feet sink slightly downwards. With a curious frown, I bend down and pick some of the soil up in my hand and rub it between my fingers. It is unlike anything I have ever experienced. While it feels like the turf found on Jakku, it’s coarse and its texture is of satin.

_Is Comrade Rey ready to go explore the destination of the quicksand world?_

I can’t help but smirk at BB-8’s question, then nod my head sharply; finding a small giggle escaping my throat.

“Of course, BB-8, let’s go investigate the quicksand world.”

\--------------------------------------------------

As the both of us trek through an opening to a forest, I look behind my shoulder briefly; noticing how very small the One is now. With another beat, I turn back as BB-8 reels past me and into the brush. I follow him, making sure to keep a loose hand on my blaster.

With every passing step, my feet carry me farther into the unknown world, leaving a sense of slight apprehension yet a bellyful of interest at the same time. All around me, I can feel the energy of the planet on me and under me and circulating me. There’s power here within these lands; a kind of power that’s nearly untouchable; unbreached. Life, in its complete form, thrives here.

I’m stopped in my tracks by Poe’s droid, which has now come to a complete halt. With questioning eyes, I follow his gaze as we both peer up into the canopy above our heads. If I look close enough, I can catch the sight of what looks to be a gliding rodent; with the body of a rabbit, it looks too heavy to withstand flight. But, when I look even closer; really focus on its frame, it’s then I notice its wings. They’re brilliantly pigmented with deep violets and reds, and nearly twice the size of their actual bodies.

They sail over us expertly; their tiny paws reaching out for a twig or tree limb to latch onto once they’re able to land; and as soon as a number of them gather together in the same vicinity, they all begin to trill far louder than I ever thought possible; so loud, in fact, I cringe and reach up to cover my ears. BB-8 practically screeches in a mechanical anger.

After a while, their shrieking quiets and they fly again; this time, farther than I have seen before, and my eyes follow them. As they reach a clearing, I catch sight of something else; something much bigger and taller than any tree I have seen here.

Just beyond me lay an archaic site; six enormous, glorious broken and weathered marble columns that must exceed one-hundred feet high; and around them, a courtyard covered in ornate neon-green grass and one, single tree. The tree, in all of its magnificence, is artistic in its own way; as if it had been crafted by hand.

_I detect levels of interest in Comrade Rey. Should we pursue?_

I nod without looking at BB-8, who follows a bit hesitantly behind me as I begin the hike forward.

Before I know it, I am face to face with one of the giant columns; the others encircle me.

I wait for a split second before lifting my hand and gently place it onto the surface of the structure, letting my fingers slide slowly over the intricate marked edifice. I notice that the columns are covered with carvings as well; each groove; each curve has meaning, and although I am not aware of what the meaning is, fascination becomes me.

BB-8 doesn’t seem so weary anymore, because as soon as I open myself up to inspection, so does the droid. He rolls past me before stopping at the immense tree in the center of what seems to be the courtyard I’m standing in, then chirps. He has to chirp two more times before I finally pull my gaze away from the pillar to turn and look at him; raising a quizzical eyebrow in the process.

_Comrade Rey, I have swiftly investigated this giant tree and have come to the conclusion that there is a descending spiral of stairs inside of the hollow. Does entrance sound enticing?_

My expression quickly changes to one of confusion, and I promptly step away from the column and pace over to BB-8’s side, noticing that the droid is indeed correct. There seems to be a large hole in the center of its trunk; and as I carefully lean forward and look downwards, I am able to see a stairwell that sinks into darkness.

I swallow thickly, allowing myself to push down any unease that attempts to creep down into my veins, then reach down far enough to place a foot on the first stone step.  
“BB-8,” I say; momentarily flashing my eyes toward him before bringing them back down to where my foot stands, “Stay here. Right here. Okay? If I need any help, I’ll let you know.”

The droid titters something I’m not able to make out, but before I’m able to look back at him, something down below catches my attention.

The noise of splashing water ripples from the bottom of the cavern up to my ears.

Without pondering a moment longer, I begin my trek downwards; all the while, acknowledging the glossy pieces of wood along the staircase. Each of them, a panel no more than three inches thick, are stained with various colors. I stop then, bowing forward to peer into one of the pieces of wood, only to see nothing. Frowning slightly, I pull back before I’m met with the sound of a low, quiet, melodic calling of my own name.

It stuns me a bit; to hear my name come from the voice of someone I cannot place, but I proceed to answer; my own barely above a whisper.

“H...Hello?”

For a minute, there is nothing. The sound of spattering water continues below me.

As I’m about to continue stepping downwards, I hear it again; the sound of my name. This time, it is louder. I freeze, peer at the glass-like panel on the side of the hollow, then shift my eyes to look around me.

“Is someone here?”

“No one of importance.”

I nearly double backwards; nearly falling against the steps that sit behind me, but steady myself in a split second.

Adrenaline creeps into my veins as my senses heighten; I whip my head from side to side and all around me, driven to find the source of the voice speaking to me.

“Dear girl, you’re wasting your time trying to look for something that is unseen.”

My eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“I take it you can see me, then. But I can't see you..." I trail off, pausing for only a brief moment. "Who are you?”

The trickling water near the bottom of the hollow grows louder; as if a slight stream has now grown into a waterfall. My gaze leads me to just that; as I can now see the bottom, I take in the sight of a crystal-blue waterfall as it spills into a transparent pool below. The water in it is so clear, it’s as if it’s hardly there at all.

My reaction causes a small gasp to leave my throat, and I subconsciously circle around the interior a few more times before stepping onto the soft ground. The waterfall, now in front of me, begins to turn from royal blue to a deep jade.

I feel myself hypnotized and find my feet leading me towards the water’s edge, where I find a small, flat stone and sit down silently.

“Who is not the proper question, child.”

Again, I find myself puzzled by the answer and repeatedly look around me. The sound does not come from one single spot, but rather, from everywhere.

I stay quiet for a moment longer before thinking of some sort of reply.

“Alright…,” I pause, placing my hands into my lap, “if you’re not a who, then _what_ are you?”

The water from the falls picks up again; only this time, it seemingly begins to roar as it pours over into the pool, which now has turned to growing rapids. The unfolding scene astounds me, and I stand to my feet, feeling a deluge of liquid spray across me in the process.

As my body drips, I bring my arms down to my sides, close my eyes, and breathe in deeply.

“Please,” I say nearly mutely, “I want to know what you are.”

Then, abruptly, everything stops.

The falls stop; the rapids still; the air around me goes placid.

I wait, and wait...as patiently as I can, for some sort of resolution; a statement; an answer as to what this place is, and what I’m in the presence of.

“If you have to ask, then you cannot know.”

Once more, my face contorts into a bit of bafflement. I feel mentally stopped; as if the boundaries my mind are trying to reach are being pushed back by a powerful, unseen entity.

Before I’m able to accept my inability to translate what I’m being told and prepare to leave, I notice one of the panels to my right; now practically flashing a neon orange, seemingly beckons to me.

I turn, stand, and walk to it without so much as a moment of hesitation; my body seems to resonate that this is what I’m supposed to be doing.

Bending down, I gingerly reach out towards the panel, and press the center of my palm firmly to the surface.

Instantly, my eyesight changes. No longer do I see the brilliant colors from inside the hollow; but instead, I see the outside world.

I stand in a fully bloomed meadow; immersed in an ocean of blinding, radiant color. In front of me, I see the future.

Houses and charming little huts lined up against one another. Neighbors meet outside to exchange words, laugh, and then go along their ways. Various forms of agriculture and livestock are growing richly in fields to my left; I’m left feeling amazed as I witness this. So many unnamed, undiscovered species; all marvelous and magnificent in their own ways, living and flourishing to capacity. To my other side, children; all young and some that are older, run through golden, dirt-covered paths while chasing each other before fading away; their shrieks of joy still ringing in my ears.

And on the horizon in front of me; a large, bustling city. One that prospers tremendously because of the unanimous sense of harmony that seems to be emanating from the very tops of the towers that scrape across Dalastine’s sky.

A wide-set grin sets itself onto the corners of my lips. This is how the galaxy is supposed to be; so unified by the trust and comradery in each other that the only thing left to do is live a life of unending possibilities and the freedom to have those possibilities.

I want to be a part of it all.

I take a step forward; then another one; eagerness slowly growing in me.

Another step, and I trip, falling over into the sea of blossoms.

I’m met with the cold, hard ground.

My leg begins to sting sharply, and my body cringes with increasing pain. I look down to see a deep-hued contusion that covers the length of my calf, and I flinch again.

Staying here so vulnerably will do nothing for me. So, I will myself to stand.

As I pull myself back onto my feet, I begin to limp; only to notice the extreme change in environment around me.

My stomach curls with dread as I see the tide of flowers become nothing more than charred, burnt remains; it is now an ocean of smoldering embers.

_No, no, no, no._

I exhale loudly, my face curving into an expression of disbelief and horror as everything around me that had enamored me is now reduced to ash.

Blazing fires now sit in the places of paradise.

The lavish city on the horizon is there no more.

Golden light reflects in my eyes as I’m forced to witness everything Dalastine was supposed to be erupt in raging infernos all around me.

Something behind me snaps, and I whirl, noticing immediately the figure of that of the mad, red-headed general. His eyes are nowhere but on mine; they glitter wickedly.

Filling with my own kind of rage, I let out a furious scream and swiftly pull my saber; the stream of buzzing, crackling blue energy at the level of my own face.

“Did you do it?” I ask him, my words sharp and accusatory.

I already know his answer.

The mad general sneers, but no words leave his mouth.

“Why?” My voice cracks as I push him for an explanation, “what did they do to deserve this? Why did you destroy this place? Why did you murder-

“It wasn’t murder, you stupid girl,” he retorts back at me, “it was simply purification.”

I allow him to speak no longer; feeling malice begin to run through my veins. With a roar, I run as fast as I can before thrusting my saber directly into him.

I’m met with nothing but empty air; before I can falter, I spin back around to face him; the shock of seeing him completely unscathed prevalent on my features.

I strike again with a grunt, plunging my saber deep into his chest as he stands; his heinous smirk becoming that of an amused smile.

The saber turns into a torch in my hand, and I let out a yell of pain as it falls from my grasp. As I coddle my fist to my chest, a band of Stormtroopers appear and enclose around me.

My eyes dart from one figure to the next; all wear white armor; none hold guilt in their hearts.

“None can stand against the power of the First Order.”

Ben’s voice vibrates in my ears.

I scan about the circle; searching masked faces. After doubling back, I clench my jaw and manage another scream.

“Show yourself, you coward!”

I wait for what feels like hours; the abhorrence growing in my heart.

He appears moments later by the general; his face masked as well; his arms clasped behind him as he begins to pace back and forth directly in front of me.

I breathe deeply; feeling my chest grow heavy with every emotion my heart can manage.

“Did you give the order?” I ask Ben, seeking to penetrate the veil that covers him.

There’s no response.

The sound of scorching fire continues to surround me.

It’s too much.

“Answer me!” I shriek louder than I ever have; a part of me desperately needing to know.

He stops in his tracks; his body now turning toward my own.

A single word leaves his mouth.

“Yes.”

_Yes._

A single word; devoid of any emotion; as if the answer itself didn’t matter.

I lunge towards him instantaneously.

Before I know it, I’m airborne; sailing through the ignited wind until my the flat of my back meets the ground.

I close my eyes as everything vanishes, willing the pain in my body to subside.

It does.

When I open them again, I’m back in the hollow; my hand still glued to the luminous panel.

I pull away; backtracking to the foot of the staircase; my mind still wracked with everything that I have just saw.

“You have seen the future of this world,” the voice says; its tone laced with hope, and yet, despair. “In forthcoming, two very different conclusions. It is up to you, young Jedi, to fight for not only the survival of our planet, but for the survival of the galaxy. Failure will bring impending annihilation unlike anything ever seen.”

The words said pierce straight into me because I know that they are true.

This place; filled with secrecy and mystery, knows who I am. It knows what I fight for and what I know is right.

A frown of growing apprehension covers across my features as I speak one last time.

“I want to help you,” I convey, pausing for a moment to swallow thickly, “the people I’m with, they want to help, too. We’re with the Resistance. But…,” I stop once more, carefully choosing my next words, “but I need to know who you are; what you are. Please.”

A few, short seconds go by before it replies to me.

“I am what Dalastine is; wild and untamed by the majority of evil. None have set foot on this planet with ill intention; and because of that, we prosper; we thrive. We always have. The thought of that disappearing because of the greed of others is not an option.”

Though it does not say what it is, the answer seems almost obvious to me.

“A spirit,” I say, matter-of-factly. “You’re a Spirit Tree.”

A pause.

“What you say is true.”

I nod in understanding as the Tree affirms my speculation. With a sharp nod, I bid goodbye, vowing to return as soon as I can.

As I make my climb back to the top, the sound of racing water re-emerges in my ears.

\--------------------------------------------------

I step back out onto the grass of the courtyard, where BB-8 whirrs his eyepiece around until he is looking at me. I offer him a soft smile as my feet carry me to his side.

“It’s a Spirit Tree,” I tell him, bending down to quickly fix his antennae.

_Ah! Yes...I have heard of Spirit Trees. They are very much similar to Force Trees. Is that correct?_

I bob my head enthusiastically as I stand back to my feet, placing my hands onto my hips.

“Yes, that’s right. They’re similar...but,” I stop to look behind me, “from what I’ve read, what remains of the Force Tree are on Yavin. I don’t believe they’ve ever been found to be anywhere else. Spirit Trees are similar, however,” I tell the droid, turning to look back at him, “I’ve just...never experienced or seen them enough to know everything about them.”

_Well, it certainly is a sight to behold. Would you agree?_

As BB-8 begins to roll away, I follow him; sneaking one more look at the Tree now behind both of us.

“Most definitely, buddy.”

The both of us spend the next hour scavenging for the things on our list; most of which, we were able to find in a small alcove that lay just half a mile from the courtyard and the Spirit Tree. I fill my pack with everything important and valuable; impressed by the amount of stash I am able to find. In a time when when we feel like we are constantly fighting, Comaren and Symoxin are always in high demand. I’m also able to grab a few handfuls of sleep tabs, a small jar of Trypanid, and two vials of both Albozene and Vimidone; the latter so rare to come across, I’m almost shocked that I have actually been able to acquire some. Once I organize everything and tuck it away safely in my bag, we leave the nook covered in shrubs; in the back of my mind, I wonder who had once occupied it.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Near the end of one of many corridors in the One, there lay a Porg nest laying undisturbed. I sit there in front of it; legs crossed and arms laying softly in my lap as I observe the one little Porg nesting comfortably within the bed made up of twigs, leaves, and little blades of grass. I tilt my head to the side in curiosity; wondering silently how such a small creature can find solace in a place that is constantly buzzing with all kinds of activity.

I shift a little in my spot; the tiny bird takes notice of it and responds by lifting up its head to look at me, its black eyes large and surprised.

Offering a light, considerate smile; the bird squawks softly, then turns itself to settle in front of me. To the side of the nest, I notice its most precious secrets; two small eggs tucked into one another as they lay side by side snugly.

“I should have probably gotten rid of it when I knew it was expecting,” Finn’s voice fills my ears; I turn slightly to glance at him as he sits down beside me, “but I couldn’t find the bloody heart to.”

I smirk, leaning over to nudge him a bit.

“Of course you couldn’t. Finn, the former Stormtrooper; noble as always.”

He throws his head back and laughter; his own amusement makes a grin pull at my lips.

After a few moments, the aura around both of us grows slightly heavy.  
“I don’t know,” he shakes his head, “maybe it’s because they’re innocent, you know? They haven’t done anything to anyone. They’re just living the only life they know how to.”

I can sense the insinuation behind his words; of how, in a way, something as simple as a Porg is just like any of us. In the deepest part of ourselves, all we want is to be able to live our lives the way we were always supposed to; without violence, without fear, and without consequences.

Still, I think it best to lighten the mood. I nudge him again, before shifting my weight to lean on him.

“That’s true. Besides,” I giggle, “if anyone asks why they’re here, you can always say Chewie couldn’t get rid of all of them.”

Finn laughs dryly.

“Blaming a big Wookie that’s twice my size? Yeah, seems like a bright idea.”

The both of us laugh again until our stomachs are sore; we sit there for a while, just the two of us; talking about what we think about Dalastine and how beautiful it is and, of course, Rose. She makes up more than half of the things Finn talks about on the daily, but I don’t mind it so much.

He tells me of how they were able to find various kinds of berries and vegetables in lush pastures on the planet; and how, when they were through gathering, Rose had found a spot on the ground and planted herself there, telling him that no matter what it took, we needed to fight for its protection. She had said how this place had reminded her of what Cantonica could have been if she had not known about the atrocities that had happened in Canto Bight.

Finn tells me that he agrees with her; and, after I brief pause, I nod my head. She’s right; they’re both right. Dalastine has laid uncorrupted and untouched for perhaps its whole existence, and to think of it falling under the control of the First Order makes me want to be sick.

Visions from the Spirit Tree begin to creep into my head, and before they can settle, I stand to my feet; Finn follows suit quickly. He looks at me with a worried expression; growing anxiety evident in his eyes.

“You’ve seen something,” he says; a statement, not a question.

I shake my head sharply and even incline to offer a bit of an unsteady laugh.

“No, I just-”

“Rey,” Finn stops me, stepping a bit closer, “I like to think I’ve known you long enough to know when something or someone’s bothering you. You can tell me,” he then says, a comforting, encouraging smile breaking across his mouth.

I continue to look at him without saying anything; chewing on my lower lip in the process.

I want to tell him because I know he’d believe me, but I can’t. I don’t want to bring any more unease into his head, because that’s the last thing he or anyone else on the ship needs.

I shake my head, to which he simply frowns, and then lightly huffs; his eyes straying away from my own. If he is disappointed in me, he does his best to hold it within himself.

“Finn,” I say softly, taking a step towards him and lightly folding my arms over my chest, “I promise you...if it becomes something I can’t handle on my own anymore, you will know. Alright?”

His deep brown eyes look at mine once more; after a moment, he sighs, then nods.

“Alright,” he says to me, continuing to nod his head in the process, “You better keep your word. Seriously, whatever you know or learn...you don’t have to deal with it yourself. We’re all here for you.”

His reassuring words bring me a bit of peace, and I lean forward to give him a long hug.

After holding me for a few seconds, Finn pulls away, offers me one last warm smile, then bids me goodnight. I watch him turn down the corridor and disappear around a corner.

I stand there silently for a minute to collect my thoughts; all the while, in the background, I hear the Porg rustling around in its nest.

\-------------------------------------------------

My eyes scour the ceiling of my quarters as I lay on my bed; sleep somehow able to avoid me once more. All around me, silence falls and sits.

With a loud, tired exhale, I roll over onto my side; immediately met with the sight of Ben standing beside me.

I shoot upwards; sitting up stiffly, a loud gasp quickly leaving my throat.

Ben looks at me steadily and wearing no emotion; though, if I look hard enough, I notice that his eyes gleam with liquid.

The rings under them indicate that exhaustion plagues him.

Neither of us say anything for quite some time; a part of me wants to speak while another part of me wants to leap out of my bed and run out of my quarters.

More time passes before I break the stiff silence as I begin to speak; to ask why he keeps the Force-connection between us.

He interrupts me as his brown eyes turn almost black.

“Where are you?”

I scowl in perplexion as I take in his question.

“What?”

He doesn’t stammer as his voice seems to grow louder.

“I know you heard me. _Where are you?_ ”

Realization hits me like a speeding boulder. He’s unable to locate me; locate _us_.

I feel him attempting to probe my mind; fingers seemingly poking and prodding at my brain.

I concentrate; willing myself to force him out.

He grunts in frustration as I’m able to push him away, and I look downwards to see his gloved hands ball into large fists.

My eyes trail back upwards to meet his own; he looks at me with anger.

“No, Ben. I’m not revealing where I am to you.”

He says nothing in response, though his expression darkens immensely. Again, he tries to search through my mind, my thoughts, my memories from today; it hurts this time, finding the energy to stop him from doing so, but I’m still able to render successful.

I exhale loudly, practically falling over; he screams so loud, it tolls in my ears.

After a moment of tension passes, we look at each other again.

Ben stares at me; a sense of betrayal now evident in his eyes.

Before he can say anything else to me, I drive him out of my head.

My room falls into tranquility once more; though I’m desperate to lay back down on my bed and fall into a unreachable sleep, I know that’s not possible.

He has stolen yet another long night from me.

\---------------------------------------------------

My head rests against the wall that sits next to my bed. I look indifferently to the other side of my quarters, wishing with every passing minute that my eyes would grow heavy with slumber, but they don’t.

Instead, I think of Han; I think of Luke.

Both men renowned in the galaxy for their identities, both men important to the cause of the Light Side, both men who left legacies behind in their wake.

Both men who also left an imprint on my heart.

They both cared; more than they ever let on. If they were still here, I would tell them that I cared, too.

A single tear rolls down the side of my cheek.

There’s a sudden soft rapping on the door to my quarters. I turn to look briefly, wiping the assaulting tear from my face, and pull myself off of my bed.

The gentle pounding continues until I reach my door, gather myself, and slowly open it.

Poe stands on the other side of the threshold; a small bouquet of large wildflowers in one of his hands and a clever smile on his lips.

I look from him to the flowers a few times, then offer him as smile as well, opening the door a bit wider to let him inside.

“These are for you,” he hands the bouquet to me, walking a bit further into my room. I quietly turn and close the door behind me.

I stare at them a bit, noticing that a few of the blossoms are seemingly glowing dimly, while others are sparkling like crystals.

The bunch of them together are beautiful, and I can’t help but let the smile on my face grow into a grin.

“Thank you,” I tell him, setting them down on the nearest countertop. “I really like them.”

He smiles back at me, then nods; his form then taking the opportunity to plop down onto my bed.

“No problem. I figured you needed something to brighten up this sad little room,” Poe teases me, flashing a wink in the process.

I smirk, then shrug, walking over to sit beside him. His fingers absentmindedly begin to run lightly over one of my thighs.

“Where were you today?” I ask him, my eyebrows threading in a mix of confusion and intrigue.

Poe exhales loudly and rolls his shoulders a bit.

“We took the planes out early this morning to scope out what we could. Just wanted to get a feel of what we’re dealing with,” He pauses for just a moment, “all of it's remarkable.”

I bow my head in agreement.

“Yes, it is quite something.”

A minute passes before Poe practically jolts up and pulls himself off of the bed.

“I want to show you something,” he says to me; his eyes sparkling, “come with me.”

“What?” I ask, slightly startled. Nevertheless, I too find the urge to lift myself to my feet, "but it's nearing the middle of the night!"

He grabs my hand without another word or explanation, leading me out of the confines of my quarters and into the hushed corridor.

As he guides me down the hallway, I pull on his hand gently; demanding to know where it is we are heading to.

“Poe,” I whisper, squeezing his fingers, “where are you taking me?”

He then stops in his tracks to look back at me, causing me too abruptly stop too.

“It’s a surprise,” he tells me, the grin on his mouth growing by each passing second.

My stomach churns with excitement and interest at his words, and with a smile of my own, I squeeze on his hand as we continue on our trek towards outside the One.

\--------------------------------------------------

We both step back onto the grounds of Dalastine; though this time, I’m met with cool, refreshing night air and the sounds of its wildlife humming around me.

I hold onto Poe’s hand tightly as he leads me through a narrow, shallow creek bed where light illuminates seemingly from the water beneath our feet. I gaze into the clear, cool running liquid as it shimmers; I then grin when I’m able to see my reflection.

We then pass the meadow from my vision; this time, it looks different than what I have ever seen before. The growing wind that whirls around us makes the long shafts of grasses seemingly dance against the moving air; and on the tips of the grass, bits of light that make the grassland mirror the night sky above us. I gasp at this, which causes Poe to stop, and he looks back at me.

I’m captivated by the sight; and without thinking, release my hand from his and walk forward into the sea of green ever so slowly. My fingertips brush along the tips of the long plants as they tickle me, and if I listen carefully, I can almost swear I can hear music coming from somewhere unseen.

My feet keep pulling me forward until I find myself in the middle of the meadow. I look down at myself, noticing the bits of light that shine off the nightgown I am still wearing. The light that’s now on me penetrates my skin and radiates through me.

Tingling sets itself onto the base of my arm, and as I lift it to inquire what the feeling is, I notice a shimmering, blazingly colored butterfly flutter its wings and then fly off into the darkness. I take a step back in awe as it disappears; and when I step, a flock of the shining butterflies come up from the ground and engulf me. I wave my arms a bit, giggling in the process; feeling their wings and legs brush lightly against my ears.

“Poe!” I call out to him, my gaze drifting upwards as the legion of butterflies seemingly melt into the night sky, “come over here! This is amazing!”

I can hear him laugh as he walks over to stand by my side. When he stops, another group of butterflies swallows him, and he releases a mix of curses and snickers from his mouth. As they sail above us both, they seemingly stop above our heads; as if they’re watching us. It’s then that I realize the strange, melodic sound I heard only moments earlier was indeed coming from them. Overhead, they all begin to hum softly a tune that I’m not able to recognize, but I do realize that I enjoy it very much.

“This is kriffing phenomenal,” Poe breathes out, shaking his head in complete and utter wonder.

I nod in agreement with him.

“Yes, it really is. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“ _You're_ phenomenal.”

My eyes come down from the sky to look at him, and he’s looking right at me; his gaze and expression unwavering.

I waste no time in reciprocating the feeling.

“So are you,” I tell him genuinely. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Poe laughs, reaching up to run a hand through his mop of hair.

“This isn’t where I wanted to take you, but I think this place is,” he pauses, looking around both of us, “better anyway.”

I offer him a warm smile and turn to face him.

“Well, thank you for thinking of me, regardless of where we ended up.”

He chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.

“That’s what us good guys do.”

I tilt my head to the side while arching a coy brow.

“So then, you think you’re a good guy?”

A crooked, knowing smile creeps onto Poe’s lips.

“I think I am, about ninety-six percent of the time.“

My other brow arches at his words as I take a step closer to him, then lean up to whisper quietly in the space between us.

“Really? Because I don’t think a good guy would bring an unsuspecting girl out here in the wilderness just because he felt like being nice.”

Instead of presenting a laugh or a snide comment, I witness Poe’s eyes slide ever so slowly down my body. A rapid chill shoots down the length of my spine.

As he meets my eyes again, he speaks in a husky, deep tone.

“I guess I'm guilty.”

“So, are you saying you're not a good guy, then?” I then ask.  
I feel his arms sneak around my waist as he gently pulls me into him.

“Not tonight,” he confides softly into one of my ears.

In a flash, he presses his mouth firmly to my own.

At first, I stand firmly against him; letting my hands explore every inch that I can reach. My fingers glide along his chest; his abdomen; the flat of his back.

He presses me into him as I willingly deepen our connection.

Tongues dancing; hearts racing; heads spinning.

He then moves from my mouth down to the nape of my neck, where he begins to gently suck the tender skin that lay there.

I clench my jaw tightly and loll my head to the side while my fingers reach up to run themselves through his hair.

Every sensation in my body intensifies; a strange heat that was once a simple tick between my legs grows into a pulse.

Above us, the hum of the shining butterflies grows.

He moves his mouth from my neck to my collarbone; leaving a trail of kisses in his wake.

Then, he stops.

A quiet, almost mute hiss emits from my mouth; instinctively, I bring my arms to the front of his uniform. My fingers latch around the collar of his shirt and attempt to pull him towards the ground.

He doesn’t budge.

I force myself to open my eyes, bringing my head and my heart back into full focus.

Poe’s looking over me; his body as still as a statue.

I attempt to turn around to see what he sees, but he restrains me.

“Rey, don’t move,” he says; practically silently.

I frown in puzzlement.

“What is it?"

He doesn’t answer me. Instead, I can feel one of his hands reaching down towards the pocket of his pants; towards the handle of his blaster.

I freeze, but only just for a fleeting moment.

My eyes widen as I peer over his shoulder.

That’s when I see them. All of them.

Encircling us in the distance are dark, brooding figures; some of which tower well into the tree line that sits not far from where we stand.

The butterflies around us scatter and the music dies.

As the darkness settles into my eyes, I can see them clearly now.

They stand upright on two legs, though their bottom limbs are that of some type of horse.

Their torsos, seeming broad and strong, appear to be that of a wild panther.

All of them are armed with weapons of their own, and all of them begin to move towards us.

Poe and I break apart, though he holds my hand steadily; his other now occupied by his unsheathed blaster.

He begins to yell a series of threats at the strange figures, all of whom seem unphased as they continue to move closer.

I close my eyes briefly, feeling the energy surrounding me, then open them only seconds later. With a reassuring squeeze to Poe’s hand, I shoot him a nod, and he seems to know to lower his blaster and to stop his warnings.

They stop a mere one-hundred feet in front of us; all in unison, and I prepare myself for whatever their next move might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm apologizing right now for any lore-inaccuracies, especially regarding the Force Tree. It's been so long since I've read/watched any of the older material so my mind is a bit foggy. Hope I'm forgiven! Since I want each chapter to be long-ish, expect an update once a week/week and a half; though, if I'm able to crank them out sooner, I definitely will. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed. I am planning to make this story fairly long, and, FAIR WARNING, it will not end with a "happily ever after", hence the "tragedy" tag. I hope to update as consistently as I can, and if anyone in interested in being a beta for me, PLEASE, inbox me and let me know. I'd love to have one. &&Also, if you're up for it, please let me know what you think in a review! We writers live for feedback. ;)


End file.
